


Sometimes

by inpainLOL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: I don't know what else to write here, M/M, Minecraft, Other, lmao I'm just projecting here honestly, no nsfw I don't want to write that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpainLOL/pseuds/inpainLOL
Summary: "I'll never forget the day you broke up with your girlfriend, I was happy that I had a chance, but sad because you were in pain and I couldn't do anything to help. I wanted to see you, hug you, fall asleep in your embrace, dance with you, kiss you, I wanted to do everything with you. But I knew you could never want to do those things with me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had never met, maybe you would still be happy with your girlfriend, and I would have one of my own. But that could never happen now."...Always written in George's point of view, never dream's, never sapnap's, never badboyhalo's, never Ant's. Just George the British man
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 3





	1. Just a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE I'M HONESTLY JUST PROJECTING AND I NEED A WAY TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS AND THIS SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME OF WRITING
> 
> I don't really care if Dream or George see's this considering this is completely fictional and I am just very very sad PQKEG

I'll never forget the day you broke up with your girlfriend, I was happy that I had a chance, but sad because you were in pain and I couldn't do anything to help. I wanted to see you, hug you, fall asleep in your embrace, dance with you, kiss you, I wanted to do everything with you. But I knew you could never want to do those things with me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had never met, maybe you would still be happy with your girlfriend, and I would have one of my own. But that could never happen now.

Okay wait, let me introduce myself. My name is George, more widely known as Georgenotfound, friend of the popular minecraft youtuber Dream. Now that you know who I am, lets scroll back time a bit so you'll understand what I'm talking about here.

It was a normal day for me, I got up at 2pm, greeted my mother as she was eating lunch, ate some porridge my mother made for me though I didn't necessarily like it, played minecraft with Sapnap, streamed. Y'know, normal things for a 24 year old minecraft youtuber on the first Sunday of October 2020. What wasn't normal was the message I got from the one and only, Dream. It was 7pm for me meaning 2pm for him, it honestly caught me off guard because he'll tell me if anything was wrong but he didn't. He always made it seem like his relationship with his girlfriend was fine, asides from the occasional 'She never talks to me' line I always got from him, though to my surprise it wasn't 'Completely fine' and 'Under control' considering this DAMN MESSAGE LAID RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE ON MY PHONE.

Deciding to read the message was probably a bad idea on my behalf, I never knew how to handle talking with other people about their feelings but when push comes to shove I help in anyway I can. This was one of those times.

"Hey George" I said as I started reading the message off my phone out loud. "I just thought I should tell you me and *+]£{*•@!:; broke up. I think I'll be okay but I thought you should know." I stopped and waited in silence for a bit.  
. . . "YES I HAVE A CHANCE- OH SHIT WAIT THIS ISN'T A GOOD REACTION.." Taking a deep breath in and out I calmed myself down. "Your best friend just went through a breakup George, finish reading the message and try to comfort him". I looked down and started reading again "You were right George, we weren't meant to be after all." My heart shattered, I hate being right in situations like this. Turns out my knowledge of relationship's my sister had and ended, worked in my favor to fish out toxic relationships whenever I saw them. But thats not what I need to pay attention to now. I started typing as fast as I could disregarding all of the poorly spelled words, I wanted to help him as much as I could. He was in pain, and he was my best friend my so called 'feelings' for him doesn't play into this... at all... okay maybe it does but do you think I'll admit that?? Like ever??? No? Good.

When I was done typing my message back to him I pressed send and threw my phone on my bed not wanted to reread that monstrosity of a text message. I started thinking of what if situations, "What if....." I started "I never applied for that position on Bad's server.... What if I never figured out my sexuality..... What if...... What if I just disappeared one day, without a trace, not through death or leaving this world entirely, but by hiding. Hiding away from my problems, hiding away from my family and friends, hiding away from the public eye, hiding away... from you"

I kept listing off what if situations as I dozed off to sleep, for the first time in months. I finally went to sleep early, is was about 8:30pm. Maybe getting a good amount if sleep each night was good for me, maybe I'll do it again....

Drifting off to sleep I started thinking, I started thinking about you, even when we're pulled apart by an ocean. I'll never stop thinking. Sometimes my thoughts will drift to you...... no, all of the time my thoughts will drift to you... Dream.


	2. A refreshing shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I looked into the mirror just to see how much of a mess I am with my greasy hair, unshaved stubble growing into a beard, and more specifically, my dark eye bags."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So spotify is horrible, I used it for a bit but when my trial was up my playlist went into full on shuffle mode and it would start playing songs that aren't in my playlist which is so annoying, so I went back to sound cloud because I'm broke •-• /lh (I don't actually hate spotify....... kinda..)

. . . Why.. why do my knees hurt? I slowly open my eyes and bring a hand to my head, wiping off what I assume to be sweat. I sat up and checked my sleeping position, "... My legs are hanging off of the bed.... great" I sarcastically say rolling my eyes. Getting up off the bed I check the time "4am.. at least thats better than 2pm". Moving away from my mostly broken alarm clock I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror just to see how much of a mess I am with my greasy hair, unshaved stubble growing into a beard, and more specifically, my dark eye bags. "I need a shower" sighing I turned on the water and grabbed a towel.

Walking out of the bathroom into the cold hallway air was nice but it didn't last long, once it got too cold I quickly sprinted into my room to dry off. Looking at my bed I saw my phone, just sitting there honestly. "Right.... I was messaging Dream last night"

I changed into some clean clothes and plopped onto my bed to check all of my notifications, most of them were likes and comments but as I scrolled I saw that there was one singular message from the one and only Dream. "Thank you... is that actually all he said? Thank you?" I smiled "Better than getting left on read" laughing at my own stupid joke I decided to go on twitter.

As time passed it went from 4am, to 6am, to 8am in what felt like a matter of seconds. Getting up I thought it would be nice to stream.... for once... 

Opening up streamlabs and clicking the start stream button was nice, I forgot what it felt like to stream it was that long. I logged onto the smp as viewer's started piling in.

About an hour later I was killing Sapnap, naturally, when Dream joined the live. He seemed a lot better after yesterday, I smiled and greeted him. Though my smile didn't last long because he started jokingly flirting with me again. "Oh come on George, just say you love me already. I know you do" dream said in a playfully sad voice. "Mmm no I'm good" I playfully said back, turning away from him in game.

Hours pass until I find a good stopping point for my stream, we all say our goodbyes and I end stream. "Thanks for joining guys, specifically you Dream I'm surprised you're actually like... out of bed" the call was silent for a bit when Dream spoke up "Yeah, I didn't feel like staying in bed mopping. Plus Patches wouldn't leave me alone" laughing at the thought of his cat. "Fuck Patches! Go to sleep you deserve it man" Sapnap jokingly said "DON'T CUSS AT MY CAT" Dream replied in an equally joking tone. They kept going at it back and forth until I decided to just leave the call "They we're getting annoying" I rolled my eyes and checked the time "4pm, I was live for 8 hours... thats a new record"

The day went on as normal, I ate, talked with my mother. But it didn't seem... correct? Well I guess nothing seems correct when everyday is the same. What if I decided to do someone crazy, that would definitely change some stuff. But I don't think I could ever do it, messing up everything would definitely be a change of pace but it's just selfish. Ruining everything just for the sake of a different life, why'd I even think of that? Of course it's a stupid idea... Sometimes I do wonder, what if I..... no, y'know what, I'm not even going to think about it. Mind empty, no thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that this story is on wattpad as well- It's under the same name but "inpainLOL" was quite literally taken so... I'm "inpainLOLwastaken"...
> 
> PLEASE I'M NOT A WAS TAKEN I SWEAR-

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing this I realized Bad didn't have his own official link on here, it was funny at first but then I was just sad because I had to write it in myself- I, I am in pain LMAO
> 
> ALSO IF I SEE ANY COMMENTS FROM THE PEOPLE THAT SEE THIS TALKING ABOUT MY SPELLING ERRORS I WILL VIOLENTLY SOB AT YOU(Jokingly of course) ENJOY MY PAIN


End file.
